Second chances are real
by Kittfox
Summary: He gave up the fight thinking that he would be always be treated like trash. What was worse though, he was wrong. KyuNaru, Naru? shounen ai. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Second chances are real**

**Disclaimer: Ohmaryantonettegreatballsonfire! Space monkeys in the area!**

**Fwing!**

**Fwing!**

**Naruto is not mine.**

Fwing! Warning: Naruto's potty mouth, OOC, Shounen ai virus, Captain angst weighing anchor and kissy kissy goo goo lines at the end. 

………………………….

He lies there staring at the cloudless blue skies. A shadow of a huge nine tailed fox looming over him. The stench of blood filled the air; the rubble and hard soil beneath his back is soaked with the sticky red substance. "Kitsune…" he whispered. His voice soft and raspy. Uzumaki Naruto weakly tries to raise his hand to reach the reddish gold fur over him. Kyubbi no kitsune bends over him and nuzzled his hand. He chuckled. "Who would have thought it would end like this neh kyubbi?" he did it. He finally destroyed konohagauke and spared no one. When sasuke betrayed him and attempted to kill him at the age of twelve, his already weak convictions cracked and shattered to pieces. He left. With thoughts of revenge, memories fueling him at every punch, every kick, every technique he practiced The assassination attempt on him at the age of four, the molestation when he was seven, the mistrust, the cold eyes, the anger, the mask and finally the betrayal. In the end, when he faced the gates at his return, all hatred died down leaving the bitter taste of guilt at what he was about to do and regret for the things that would have happened if he didn't gave up. Right here now, facing where it all began. He couldn't do it. What he thought he wanted, what he thought he needed, he turned around to leave with thoughts of revenge stamped over and buried beneath the ground.

The leaves moved, he paused and licked his lips as they curled to a disgusted snarl. The fools. They tried to kill him once more. His hands clenched and shaking with silent fury, his now icy blue ice burning in cold fire, he questioned himself as he kill. 'Would things have been different if I stayed? Would they have acknowledged me or remain weak and foolish as they are?' the Hokage herself showed up in the battle field with his former teachers, classmates and the sand trio. They were looking at him with white hot hatred even the shy hinata and gaara. _"You people wanted a demon. You all did even now. Fine. I could deal with that. I'll give you what you want. Remember my name for your deaths as well as all the others including the women and children will be brought by my own hands and someone very familiar to your darkest nightmares." _He closed his eyes, red, blue and purple lightning of pure chakra crackled around him; each and every glass and window in the entire village shattered, a huge crater formed under his feet.

"_You see, I never was a demon, I knew enough not to be consumed by my own darkness but you people foolishly dug your own graves you all attacked me when I turned my back and decided to forgive you. Major stupidity you know. You want demon. I'll give you demon." _Chakra danced at his fingertips, he bit his thumb and formed seals with his hands with the speed of quicksilver He smirked to hide his guilt before raising his shirt and smearing the blood at his thumb to the exposed seal at his abdomen. This is what he wanted? _"I summon, Kyubbi no kitsune!" _He clenched his eyelids shut as he screamed the words. Kill or be killed? Is it really?

Their faces etched deep in his mind. Visions of their shock and fear filled faces filled him as he continued to battle with troubled conscience.

'How could the sky be so blue when everything is so red?' he continued to stroke the soft velvet fur of the only thing precious to him. "Change." Reddish mist appears before him, obscuring his vision of the fox. It was a whole minute before it cleared. Where his hand was stroking a fox now lay at the chest of a tall finely built man. "Kyo…"he let his hand fall only to be caught and held gently but firmly by the person named kyo. "**You are dying."** "I know. " **"It's over. Do you regret it?" **"No…. Yes." he sighed and turned his now dimming eyes to the demon he considered his adviser, his brother, his father, his friend and finally lover. Kyo looked at him thoughtfully and he understood.

"No." he answered flatly before even the other had a chance to talk.

"**We've talked about this before. Plus I don't want you to die and you will have a second chance. You do want a second shot at it don't you?" **

"You know the answer to that."

"**Then why don't you accept it!"**

Kyo glared at the dying man. "You know the answer to that as well." He face loosed to a look of surrender and understanding. **"Koi, I want to do this. I want you to have the chance to live better." **Naruto gave up a resigned sigh. His life's end is nearing. "I….you know that you mean very much to me right? You still want to do this?" **"Let me be selfish just one more time lover" **he smiled slightly and kyo answered back with his own. "Then shoot." Kyo gave a grateful smile before his form faded away, going back inside him. He closed his eyes, his possessed body rising slowly from the ground. He put his hands together and breathed deeply. **Dog, bird, fox, horse, sheep, fox, and dragon**; his hands making the seals, he bursts with red and blue chakra, he grinned and fell to the ground.

**Naruto's POV:**

He stood before me at the opened gates and I smiled as he bends towards me. I never told him but he's beautiful, his hair is long and flaming red, his eyes are crimson, he is tall and muscular and his skin is tan like mine. Demon eyes kyo that name was given to him a long time ago when he was in human form. "Kyubbi" I breathed.

**Sayonara. **His lips touched mine and I closed my eyes. Try as I might I couldn't hold my tears back, this is the last, I want to remember how he feels, how warm he is and how gentle. I buried my head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around me. "Hehe...How stupid. I'm bawling like baby. Damnit I…." He just held me tighter and rubbed my back in a circular motion. **Shhh….Its okay to cry. After all those years of keeping them at bay, you have the most right to let them fall. I'm… glad that you're the one I'm sealed into. Naruto, crying doesn't necessarily means weakness.** I looked up and my eyes met his own. He cupped my chin and stroked my whiskered cheeks with his thumb, never looking away. **I'm proud of what you have become. **I gave off a weak smile and attempted a joke. "Heh. Kyo. You've become so sentimental. Are you okay? You know that I don't deal well with these mushy- mushy stuff. I think all those years being cooped up inside me broke you."

**Maybe. **He chuckled and caressed my cheek before kissing me once more and held me tighter as he start to fade away. The hall started to collapse. **Being inside you made me complete, lover. I give myself to you. **I shut my eyes tight and clutched him tighter like a lifeline. The shaking got worse, the ceiling came falling down only to melt and merge with the floors

"kyubbi." ** Shhh…its okay. **His body starting to fade away and turn to air, **Naruto suki desu **and just like he never existed kyubbi no kitsune was gone. I let myself fall on the wet floors of my mind and shamelessly bawled. "You idiot!"

Morning greets the still sleeping town of konohagakure. But one person lays awake. A boy at the age of eleven was curled up in a fetal position. Crying liquid crystals, the broken boy whispered a single name over and over like a mantra. And that name was Kyo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kittfox**: Sigh… my poor confused poppets. Dears if you have read the A/N I posted a few days earlier then you would have known that this would be coming. Just for everyone's (who's reading this fic) knowledge, I decided to rewrite the story since my characters are too OOC and a lot of mistakes made need to remedied. Plus, how the story is progressing is not exactly that way that I envisioned it to be.

And now…

_**Di po sa akin ang Naruto. Pag-aari po ito ni Kishimoto Musashi.**_

* * *

**Second Chances are real**

* * *

"I can't believe I actually agreed to do that." He knocked the back of his heed before promptly sidling down and slumping over his knees. It was 5:00 in the morning, two hours before the school would start. He let out a tired, huge sigh that seemed to come from his toes. He could feel kyubbi no more as exchange when he was returned to his past; yes, he and the fox had completely merged to one.

Result? Who knows. It's not like there was another case of demon-human merging is there?

Earlier when he examined his surroundings his suspicions proved correct. Konohagakure is still standing, he's back being a midget and where did this pack of Newports come from? He shrugged before proceeding to inhale the sticks of nicotine.

Checking his calendar, he discovered that he is currently eleven years old, still a year before he would graduate at the academy. "tch, Damn."

He stubbed the cigar out and lit another one trying to sort his thoughts. He flicked the ash at the empty saucer conveniently beside him and massaged his temple with his fingers. He groaned. It seems that somehow Kyo's memories got stuck inside in his head adding a migraine to the list of his present ailments. Ah his heart! His poor wounded lonely heart crying tears of blood. He could see it now, death due to heartbreak and information overdose.

As much as he liked to brood and weep, he doesn't see the point. What is done is done. He would not let his now nonexistent lover's sacrifice go in vain. Now to convince his sad shattered heart to understand that…

He cocked his head to the side, taking a last long whiff at his cigar before putting it out and leaving it at the now full saucer dubbed ashtray. He breathed out deeply, smoke curling up to the air, he let out a huge yawn and scratched his butt lazily.

'Well, I won't get anything done just standing here.'

He opened his closet and his eyebrow twitched at the sight. 'God, was I that desperate?' A large majority of his clothes is consisted of colors of bright orange. Nothing wrong with orange mind you. Its just neon orange has the tendency to blind the people's sensitive eyes. Though he did have a kick with making people shut their eyes in pain ultimately leading them to hit a post and cause a minor concussion. It was a small form of revenge hardly noticeable.

Neon orange aside, what was left of his clothes was either used as underclothing beneath his jacket or used for sleeping. He groaned and dug around until he reaches something that made him stops. "Hm? Hey I remember you." on his hand rests a gopher hat, something he used when he was little while sleeping. He chuckled and thumbs the soft cotton fondly before tossing it to his bed. He liked wearing that when he was a kid, he's a kid now more or less, (if you call a 26 chibified adult a kid) it wouldn't hurt to use it once more, plus he missed that gopher hat terribly when his home was set to flames by the villagers.

Finally finding something acceptable to wear, he pulled out a long sleeved red shirt, a pair of light brown cargos and frog patterned black boxer shorts. All the rest, he threw outside the window later to be torched. He took a last whiff at his cigar before stubbing it out and leaving his apartment. 'Time to work.'

* * *

Naruto walked and surveyed the quiet room filled with food, clothes and merchandise. The store having not opened yet at this early time made his task easier. He whistled a tune as he skimmed and pocketed a few snacks. 'Too bad they don't sell weapons.' He grabbed a basket and moved to the men's clothing section where he selected a few shirts, pants, shorts, and underwear. "Yo! You guys done there yet?" He called out. One of his shadow clones crinkled its nose, it was holding on a plastic bag of chicken and beef on each hand.

"I can't decide whether to take beef or chicken."

His brows furrowed in thought for a minute as he answered. "I think I'll go with seafood today. Oh grab a cookbook by the way; I want to try something new."

"Sure"

"Hey, got you a whole pack of beer and some newports."

Naruto nods at acknowledgement. "Thanks." He was just about finished when he passed over a cd/mp3 player. He whistled. 'I always wanted to have one of these.' He inserted the player along with its headset and couple of cds at one of his many pockets. He looked at all his 'acquired' things and made a replication of each. He checked the time, '5:50, the owner will come soon' he faced his clones and called their attention.

"Clone numbers three and four, bring this stuff back home." He handed al the things he was carrying to the clones.

"Aye, aye captain!"

"Clones one and two wipe away all prints, bring all the replications to their proper places and make sure there are no evidences."

"Roger." While the clones busy themselves he cracked open the cash box making a bing sound. "Ah, music to my ears." He took a few bills and some change before closing it back. Somehow taking the entire poor bugger's money doesn't sit well with his conscience. (Conscience? What's that?) He carefully wiped away his fingerprints and signed the remaining clones to disappear.

His eyes swept over the room and he gave a satisfied impish smile. "Only one thing left to do. **Kai!**" He dispelled the silence and cloaking jitsu before teleporting away with a poof.

"Six thirty, still goddamn early." He belched and dumped the dishes at the sink where he would clean it up later. "What am I going to do now?" he sighed. He predicts that he would be doing that a lot more. The front door opened then closed. Naruto once more left the house.

* * *

He made his way to the academy. Music blaring loud at his ears, he unwrapped a lollipop and put it inside his mouth fully planning on sucking it dry. (yes even the stick.) Though a bit uncomfortable, he ignored the nasty looks and whispers coming from the villagers.

His shoulder bumped a burly old man. He muttered a soft apology but didn't stop walking. A few seconds later he sighed and shifted his footing, he stepped aside and caught the cane meant to hit him at his back. His lips formed a deceptively nice smile "Old man, you should learn to chill. Thanks for the gift anyway." He gave a mock salute before turning around and continued on walking without a backward glance twirling the cane at his fingers. Stifling down a oncoming chuckle before he chokes himself with a piece of candy.

What can he say, he's a cheerful guy at heart. Pleasing, easily amused, easily entertained, nothing had changed that. Earlier in his years, when he was a kid (a kid/kid not an adult/kid) some of those tolerant of his _condition_ would spread that his type of persona is fake. Per to say, a _mask_. Mouthing off psychological shit that's absolutely wrong. (Not like he bothered to tell them that. They would think he's more of loony than he already is.) Sure, most of the time he had pretended to be a happy boy practically swimming with happy pills in giddiness mostly for self preservation but in all honestly he's just easily amused in simple things. Like being annoying. Or being a jackass. Or better yet, being an annoying jackass. He was just more kind back then when he actually had a conscience. (Again with the conscience thing?)

He reached the academy grounds and headed to his classroom. The walk around town was interesting to say at least.

The young uchiha was already there, sitting his spoiled ass at one of the chairs. Their eyes met for a moment and he looked away and promptly ignored him, made it to his seat where he put his feet up the table and leaned the cane at his side.

Uchiha Sasuke's eyed curiously at the dead-last's new attire when he first entered then scoffed. To say that the blond moron finally improved his sense of fashion was refreshing, he did wonder about the choice of accessory though; his eyes met twin orbs of cerulean. The owner looked away and passed beside him like he's nothing. Sasuke's eye ticked. He was ignored. NARUTO IGNORED HIM.

It was the first time, and for some reason it irked him. He looked at the back where the said so blond is sitting. Naruto wasn't even glaring at him. The blond started to turn his head and Sasuke finds himself holding his breath. But no, Naruto did not look at him. He was staring at nothing, with headphones on his ears and a lollipop sticking out of his mouth. Sasuke finally breathed and turned away. "Che. Who cares what that loser is thinking?" Still, with the odd change, it didn't sit well in his stomach and he finds himself being tense about it.

Meanwhile Naruto was aware of the odd and quite skeptical glances he received from the traitor and he inched his hand closer to the cane at his side lest that bastard tries anything. You never know what that kooky emo is thinking. If he does do anything funny he'll be prepared to whack whatever sanity left on the poor bugger's head away. When the other boy _did _turn away. He inwardly sighed in relief and laughed at himself mentally.

'_You know what Kyo? I think, starting over wouldn't be so bad after all_.' Distantly the sound of opened doors and shuffling feet met his ears.

* * *

_She was breathing hotly to his ear "Demon. You killed my family." Hands tightly rung upon his neck, he hangs suspended from the ground as he fought for air._

"_Scream, scream you slut. No one will come for you." He is backed to a wall, naked. He whimpered. His cock stiff and weeping with pre cum not understanding why it is so; "N…no. Stop." The man stroked him, touching him, oddly making him feel good and disgusted at the same time. _

"_You were my best friend" a hand was buried inside his chest, piercing his right lung. He could feel the electricity from the hand burning his organ. _

_The town is blazing. The heat was like an inferno. Beads of sweat and blood trickled down on his skin, he made a single seal. "Doton Yomi Numa!" The ground beneath the attacking shinobis turned to a huge swamp, sinking them. He smelled metal coming his way. 'From the roof!' he turned his head to turn to the rooftops alarmed where hundreds of kunais and shurikens were flying towards him. He raised his hand …_

… And caught the projectile. His lifted his head from the table and he opened his eyes drowsily. A pretty shade of amethyst blinked, he blinked once more and they turned back to the color of cloudless blue. He looked confused and disoriented at first. _'Whazzz goin on? Where am I?_' On his hand was a piece of chalk. _'Chalk….'_ A metaphorical light bulb lit at his head '_Oh yeah, I remember. Stupid kitsune_.'

The class was so silent you could hear a pin drop. Insects buzzed. He blinked and looked around in confusion at the gaping faces around him. Shikamaru who was sitting at his side regarded him with open surprise rather than his normal lazy stare. He was opening and closing his mouth that seems to say "Damn Naruto," And was eyeing his hand. He remembered the music playing at his ears and he turned the player off. He removed his headset and turned to the teacher who was Iruka by the way was also gaping at him. "Umm… you want something?" He asked awkwardly. That pushed Iruka out of his stupor and he frowned. "You were sleeping." Naruto blinked at him. "Explain briefly what chakra is." Iruka stated. He answered without thinking. "Chakra is the product of our physical, mental and spiritual energy. It is used by shinobis to do techniques to aid them in battle and everyday living." Iruka's mouth hung. Normally Naruto would say something stupid and totally out of the subject or he would make some excuse to avoid answering the question. But today, he answered even if he slept through the whole lesson and correctly too if he may add. A simplified version but right nevertheless.

He closed his mouth and smiled. Finally! He's finally getting something good. Miracles do exist! He is a good teacher after all. No. The best damn teacher in the entire world. Uzumaki Naruto has finally got a right answer. The feeling of great joy for himself and for his student flowed inside his veins. He feels positively pumped and hyped. He grinned. "Correct."

Naruto shrugged and sat back down on his seat. The room is still silent and everybody was still staring at him with frozen stupefied expression on their faces. _'Ooooookkkkkaaayyyyy. This is awkward'_ He thought before pushing back his headphones to his ears and turning on the player. At his side Shikamaru once more looking lazy yawned.


End file.
